Payback
by amaterasu-kun
Summary: Somebody's going to get a very nasty surprise. A from of someone's revenge. Some shounen ai implications.. that is, if you catch it. Fairly GP.


Payback   
  
by amaterasu  
  
Disclaimer: Saiyuki doesn't belong to me, however I wish it did. Not Sexy Sanzo, Drop-Dead-Gorgeous-Hakkai, You're-such-a-hunk Gojyo and ever-genki Goku. They all belong to Minekura-sama. Thank you for them!  
  
**Warning: Some shounen ai implications. That is, if you ever catch it, it's so vague. XD~  
  
Homura raised his mighty sword to strike Sanzo. The monk barely dodged and got hit on the chest. His shirt tore as the light of consciousness ebbed out of his lavender eyes. Still suspended in mid-air, the sutra spilled out from him, landing in a neat roll on Homura's feet. The kami smirked and picked up the holy object and spared a last glance at the fallen soldiers. With a flick of a wrist, he shook his billowing cape and in the next second, was gone. Shien and Zeon followed suit.   
  
"Oi! Saru!" Gojyo ran to get to the fallen Goku  
  
"Sanzo!" Hakkai called out as he rushed towards the fallen monk.  
  
The monk's last thought before he lost consciousness was "God damn it. He's going to pay."  
  
A day later, Sanzo wakes up and found his companions asleep. "What a boring dream." He thoughts as he ran a hand on his chest. He frowned when he encountered bandages all around his waist and chest and looked around for his favorite spandex shirt.   
  
The purpled eyed man found it heaped in a corner, along with his robes. He shook it out and uttered a low, hissing sound of pain as he stared at the large gash in it's front. He gritted his teeth and put it on anyway. He took a long drag from his newly lit ciggy and stepped out of the hut, a maniacal glint lighting up his purple eyes.  
  
At the break of dawn, with minor mishaps, a few name-calling and two loud smacks of the ever-mighty harisen, the group was once again on Hakuryu, raring to go and retrieve the evil sutra. A good 10 miles had passed when Sanzo leaned over to Hakkai and muttered a few words into the youkai's ear. The squabbling Goku and Gojyo were all but thrown from the back of the jeep when the monocle-wearing driver took a 360 turn and backtracked a good 4 miles.   
  
Hours later, Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku were sitting in one of the cafes in a nearby town. As usual, the monkey gobbled large amounts of food while the other two guzzled huge quantities of imported sake.  
  
"I wonder where Sanzo went off to." Hakkai commented as he took a delicate sip at his cup. "He left us his gold card too."  
  
Gojyo snapped his fingers as an idea struck him. "Maybe he's having a good fu-umph!" The green-eyed man alternately smiled sheepishly at the still-innocent Goku and glared at the redhead beside him. "Points for indecency."  
  
With a snort of disgust, Gojyo yanked Hakkai's hand away and glanced at the boy beside him. "Maybe it's time you and Goku talked. " He told Hakkai without looking at him.  
  
Green eyes bugged out at that. "Why me?" At the same time, Goku said "About what?"  
  
Crimson eyes gleamed as the owner relaxed more deeply in his chair and smiled lazily "About the birds and the bees of course." [1]  
  
Goku shot him a confused look at Hakkai flushed. The brunette put up a protest. "Why me? Isn't it better if you talked to him?"  
  
"Nah. He might learn too much. *wink* "   
  
---  
  
Meanwhile, as the conversation between the three was going on, the still-seething Sanzo slipped inside an inconspicuous shop. He drew up to the counter and hit the bell three times. Almost immediately, a small man appeared and smiled at the monk. "Good morning! Good timing. I've got your order finished yesterday."  
  
Sanzo nodded in acknowledgement. "Good. "  
  
The man hefted a brown paper bag unto the counter and pushed it towards the waiting monk. "Finished three pairs yesterday. You're a bit early though."  
  
The younger man made a tsking sound opened his robe and showed it to the shopkeeper. "Emergency." he said simply as he took the packages.  
  
"I see. Well, where's your card? Let's get this over with."  
  
"I'm not paying with my card today. Someone has generously offered to pay for these. Give me a piece of paper and a pen. I'll write his name and address for you."  
  
Moments later, with his business transaction finished, Sanzo stepped into the jostling crowd again and smiled ferally. Revenge. Perfect.  
  
---  
  
Shien bade the man away as he picked up today's mail. It's interesting to note that even with a secluded castle like theirs, fans still manage to learn where Homura was and send them their giggly fan girl letters. They send him flowers, chocolate and even underwear, for heaven's sake! So Shien was none too bothered when he spotted an unfamiliar purple envelope amongst the rose scented fan letters. Minutes later, he handed the mail to Homura who, as usual, looked bored.   
  
"Lots of letters today huh? " Zeon asked. "Me and Shien aren't still finished with that bottle of body syrup they sent last time. What is it this time?"  
  
Homura smirked at the flushing Shien beside him and replied "Bondage toys."  
  
Zeon's lone eye gleamed. "Cool. Come on Shien, let's leave Homura with his letters."  
  
Shien's look at Zeon could have fried a lesser man. "Yes. And I think we have to talk."  
  
"Uh-oh. I'm in trouble...."  
  
Homura watched his two best friends stride away, bickering. He sighed and picked up the purple envelope. He opened the letter and scanned it. It said:  
  
Happousai's Clothing Store  
  
Togenkyo, Ningenkai  
  
Customer Name: 31st Toa, Genjo Sanzo  
  
To be paid by the account of: Toushin-taishi, Homura  
  
Items:  
  
Three pairs of spandex turtle neck shirt and black jeans -- total cost: 1,000,000  
  
Note:  
  
Homura,   
  
Told you you'd pay, didn't I?  
  
Sanzo.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! " Homura's scream of outrage reverberated all through out the castle, making it shake.  
  
Still miles away, Sanzo smiled.  
  
~owari~  
  
Authoress notes:   
  
[1] I'm planning to make a fic with that birds and the bees thingie. And I plan it to be very eeeevil...  
  
-Aaahhh!! I made another silly fic! Thanks for reading. Hehe. Sanzo is reeeealy evil. Brought to you through Insane Urges Co. Where sanity is a luxury and losing it is the best medicine! Please be reminded that time spent reading this junk WILL NOT be refunded! XD~~~~~ 


End file.
